


A Slight Phobia Of Handcuffs

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, Henry and Abe being bros, and Henry got snarky with the cops, they were arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets arrested for public indecency and gets a little chatty about his reasons for skinny dipping earning himself handcuffs along with detention. (Warning: I've never been arrested so I have no idea if the police handcuff you to a chair when you talk too much but who knows.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Phobia Of Handcuffs

The edge of the handcuffs dug into his wrists as he tried to position his hands comfortably despite having his hands bound and tied to the underside of his chair.

“How come you aren't wearing any handcuffs?” Henry sneered, his chains rattling.

“Henry, I'm an old man.” Abe explained.

“And I'm older.” Henry countered.

“Well I don't think the officer took kindly to you insisting that you were there on police business.” Abe replied. “Honestly, I think the only thing that was between you and a gag at that point was a paragraph in his handbook dictating otherwise.”

Henry just sighed and continued to try and find a comfortable seating on the cell bench.

“This damned seat is so uncomfortable...” he groused.

“Oh hush why won't you!” Abe groaned. “Your friend down at the police station will probably be here within the hour.”

Henry kept quiet for a little while but started to fidget again.

“I don't like it in here.” Henry stated.

“Well yeah, that's kind of what a detention cell is supposed to be like; unpleasant.” Abe replied. Henry rattled the handcuffs again, trying to loosen their grasp on his wrists. “What's gotten you so worked up?”

“I've got a slight phobia of handcuffs...” Henry admitted. “Cages and cells too, but it's easier to ignore those. Handcuffs are so personal.” he shuddered. “You can't just look down at the floor and pretend they're not there. You have to feel them every time you move. If you're really unlucky, they'll chafe and bruise and then you'll have that little reminder for at least a few days.”

“That seems like a strange phobia to have...” Abe mumbled. “I used to know someone who was scared of elevators so I guess it's more logical than that but still, you work with cops on a daily basis.”

“You wouldn't say that if you'd spent two full years in a Victorian insane asylum!” Henry grit his teeth.

“Sorry forgot about that...” Abe looked down the hallway to see if anyone was coming to get them yet. It was empty.

“You know, I still sometimes have nightmares about that building...” Henry inhaled shakily. “The doctors were so cruel. I haven't the slightest idea how they thought what they were doing to me was treatment... Almost reminded me of the slave ships. Where is Jo?”

“Probably stuck in traffic, it is rush hour.” Abe offered, settling back into his chair.

“She's usually here sooner though...” Henry worried his lip between his teeth.

“Public indecency again?” Jo chuckled, the door to the hall clicking open.

“Thank god you're here,” Henry sighed, the visual tension in his body melting away.

“You're pretty happy to see me,” Jo smirked. “The guards weren't giving you any trouble were they? I heard a few jokes about you while I was coming in but I didn't think any of these guys would have the guts to give you a hard time.”

“Well apparently I was chatty enough in the car to earn myself the cuffs...” Henry lifted his hands to show of the shiny silver clasps on his wrists.

“Well you were arguing with an officer who was on the night shift...” Jo motioned for the guard accompanying her to unlock the cell door. “No one's very agreeable when they have to go pick up drunk streakers at 3 am.”

“I wasn't drunk and I still had my trousers on!” Henry explained as the cell door swung open.

“Seeing as you have a history of this kind of thing, here's the rule,” Jo began, starting to unlock the cuffs. “If it'd make an old lady blush it's enough to warrant a public indecency arrest.”

“I'm familiar with the law just certain circumstances make it hard to conform to it at times.” Henry explained, rubbing his wrists.

“And what were those circumstances today?” Jo asked. His excuses varied from being drunk to looking for evidence for a case. All in all, Henry spent a lot of time skinny-dipping.

“I had a bet with Abe...” Henry said, looking down at the floor.

“Excuse me?” Jo tried not to laugh.

“I bet him that I could comfortably swim in the East River even though it's March and we were walking around at night.” Henry explained. Abe tried to stifle his laughter. Henry had actually run a dangerous experiment and didn't make it out. Unluckily for them someone saw him and called the police and Henry had only just gotten his underwear on before the officer arrived.

“So could you?” Jo questioned.

“As a matter of fact I could.” Henry replied.

“Well I'm glad you're so resistant to the cold.” Jo snickered. “Now come on, I got you two tea and coffee before we came over. I'll drop Abe off at home but I need you at the office, there's been a development in the case.”

“Alright.” Henry smiled, following Jo out of the office. “Hey, any tips on how to avoid getting handcuffed if I ever get detained again?”

“When the officer says 'You have the right to remain silent,' you take that as 'You really ought to remain silent,'.” Jo joked.

“I'll make sure to keep that in mind!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
